


Chemistry

by Eliyes



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:13:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliyes/pseuds/Eliyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Chemistry doesn't happen overnight," Landry said, and immediately John's mind was strobing with memories.</p><p>----</p><p>Timing: "The Return, Part 1". (SGA 3.10) Spoilers for all episodes up to that point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> Main cast love and flagrant abuse of semi-colons ahead. 
> 
> This story was originally posted on Livejournal May 28, 2008.

"Chemistry doesn't happen overnight," Landry said, and immediately John's mind was strobing with memories.

He thought of Ford: making friendly overtures to John despite his CO's disapproval; his solemn face splitting into a grin before he flung himself backwards through the Stargate that first time; joking and competent in the field; unwilling to leave John to die even when he was batshit crazy from the enzyme. He'd been like a little brother.

He thought of Teyla: putting her trust in him in the beginning, even when Sumner could have given her plenty of reason not to; helping his people survive in the Pegasus galaxy, even as they daily, radically changed her world; kicking his ass at stick-fighting; being a voice of reason, made all the more impressive by what she controlled with her calm; going all out for him, again and again, and for others; never once blaming him for waking the Wraith. Her life was harder than most people from Earth could imagine, but she stayed strong, and was genuinely _good_.

He thought of Ronon: feral and wary, efficient and driven; giving his loyalty to John, absolutely; becoming part of the team, no matter who outside it might think _he_ was still an outsider. John didn't know what had made Ronon take the chance on letting them call Beckett, on going home with them, but he had worked every day to keep Ronon from regretting it.

He thought of Rodney: loud and uncensored; actually every bit as brilliant as he thought he was; annoying and amusing; selfish and idealistic by turns; endlessly entertaining to match wits with; never letting a good panic attack get in the way of saving the day for very long; possessive, arrogant, and excitable; wanting John's trust; wanting for John to share in how _cool_ it was in Atlantis. He bitched and complained and outright whined, but grew more courageous every day.

He thought of Elizabeth: standing up to Sumner and refusing to let him take control of the expedition; risking her life if it meant saving the city; smart and sneaky and inquisitive; giving him The World's Boniest Hug when he'd least expected it; indulging his need to be in the field, even as she kept herself from wandering as she would; making tough decisions and standing by them; steadily working to help John become the leader he never thought he'd be. She wasn't remotely military and she was the best commander he'd ever had.

He thought of Carson: dry-witted and concerned; transforming from researcher to city's confessor; finding a way to share with others his ability to connect with the city, even as he was far less than comfortable with that ability in himself; growing from terror of 'gate travel to willingness to go where he was needed, without hesitation; dealing with nano-phages, Iratus bugs, and every mundane and fantastic injury and illness the Pegasus Galaxy could throw at them; more caring and compassionate than any other three people John could name. Carson had apologized most sincerely for nearly shooting John out of the sky in Antarctica, but that was what had led to John getting to go to Atlantis, and for that before everything else, John was profoundly grateful to him.

These people were more than his team, they were his _family_ , and the standard to which he ultimately held his subordinates in the SGC, no matter how unfair that might be. Three of them he'd had to leave behind in Pegasus, and three of them he knew were on this very planet, but connecting was somehow harder here. Earth had so many obstacles, but that didn't change the fact that they still _clicked_ , they still _fit_ , like pieces of a puzzle scatter across a field.

Chemistry? These extraordinary people had given him their trust, their loyalty, their love -- if not overnight (though sometimes it was), then within days and growing ever since. He had been here for six goddamn _weeks_ and he was beginning to think he'd never find that again.

All of this passed through his mind in a moment, and it took all of his rapidly fraying self-control not to tell General Landry that he was full of shit.


End file.
